Uzamaki Flash
by The Magical Taco
Summary: after being a missing nin for 15 years. Naruto recieves an invitation to judge at the chunnin exams....He returns to see his old friend and his one love...But why was he asked to come back..and why did he accept....Sasuke and Sakura bashing...m for cauti
1. He's back

Hey everybody...its Taco again...I really like fics like this but in one way or another...they just end up disspaointing me...so now i'm gona do this my way as Naruto becomes the Ultimate weapon...Enjoy...

Don't Own Naruto

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Dear Mr. Uzamaki Namikazi, Naruto,_

_First, We, the people of Konoha, would like to personally apologize for our actions in banishing you fifteen years ago after you returned Sasuke to us. We were merely worried about what had happened to the last Uchiha. We are looking past your Triple S-Missing Nin status and cordially inviting you to be a guest at this years chunnin exams in the fall. We feel that it is the least that we can do for you after you single handedly destroyed the traitorous Sannin, Orochimaru. We would be honored if you would accept this offer. Your friends also wish to see you. Please consider._

_Sincerely,_

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Naruto blinked after reading the letter. Well THAT certainly doesn't happen everyday. Why would Konoha want him back. They probably didn't know what he had been up to in the past years. They just wanted to that him for sending Tsunade the package with the snake's head in it. They probably just wanted him to fight the Uchiha, thinking he would lose. Stupid humans. A lot had changed since he was banished. He was no longer the No. 1 knuckle-headed ninja. He was...different. He stood six foot, four inches tall. His hair was tied in a pony-tail behind him. He wore long black pants and no shirt. Where flesh should have been on his torso, were black bandaged that wrapped all the way to his wrists. One odd thing about his hands were the two mouths on his palms. He and Ataksuki were on good terms after he released the genjustu Madra had on all of its members. Deidra had given him his ability to make explosives. He had shinobi sandals and a straw hat. On his back were two zambatou. Both were shaped like a cleavers, but one had serrated edges, while one had spikes that pointed downward. The serrated one had the kanji for "Fox". While the spiked one had the kanji for "Ramen". His only other weapon, other than the clay, was a three tipped kunai. He had gotten it from his clans vault before he was banished. He had learned how to do the Hirashin in a short time. Their was a seal on the kunai that allowed him to summon himself to it. But he had taken it one step further and had set up thousands of permanent seals all around fire country that allowed him to move around the continent at ease in a yellow flash. The final, and most noticeable, feature were the nine fox tails behind him. While fighting Orochimaru, he and the fox had come to an agreement. Since the fox would cease to exist after Naruto died, they went with a fusion ritual that made them on. The backlash of energy had rocked fire country and killed Orochimaru. Naruto gained all of the fox's knowledge and power, while the fox lived with Naruto. The two could still talk and had become close friends. Naruto weighed his options.

'What do you think, Kyu?

**'I say you go for it, kit. If the situation got sour, you could just flash out, you got nothing to lose. Besides, maybe that sand girl you like will be there...'**

'I do not like Temari, she's just a friend...'

**'you just keep telling yourself that, Gaki'**

'shut it fox. Fine, i'll go. The letter came a little late. The exams are tomorrow. Good thing I put a Hirashin seal near Konoha, eh?' Naruto said, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto walked along the road up towards Konoha. His Hirashin seal had been a few miles out, so there was a small walk to Konoha. Of all of the places he traveled, he never had come back by Konoha. The city didn't look to different. In fact, it looked almost the same. He slowly made his way up to the two chunnin guards.

"Halt! State your name and business in Konoha." one said.

"One, Naruto Uzamaki, here by request of the village" he said. He laughed as the two chunnin paled at the sight of the bingo book's only Triple-S criminal.

"R..R..r... right this way, Uzamaki-san" they stuttered and opened the gates for him. Naruto just laughed and entered the village. When he made it to the Hokage's tower. An evil thought entered his mind as he notice a window open at the Hokage's office. He slowly jumped up to it to see Tsunade and Shizune doing paperwork. Naruto relaxed and lounged in the window cill. After watching the two work furiously for over five minutes, he decided to make his presence known.

"You know Baa-chan, it's much easier if you use kage bushin to do paperwork." he said. Tsuande and Shizune jumped into fighting stances at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Tsunade said gritting her teeth that she hadn't noticed this person. Naruto mocked being hurt.

"Well I'm hurt Baa-chan, I'm gone fore fifteen years and you treat me as a threat even after you invited me to the village." he said. Realization hit Tsunade full force.

"NARUTO!!" she yelled as she threw herself at the boy. The boy laughed and hugged his mother figure as she cried.

"Hey granny, i'm back...oh, hey Shizunen-nee-chan." he said. Shizune soon started crying and hugged the boy. After a few minute Tsunade was talking to the boy.

"Where have you been? What have you done? How did you kill Orochimaru? When will you stop calling me Baa-chan?" she asked rapid-fire questions. Naruto laughed.

"One at a time granny, don't want you to have a heart attack. O.k. In this order...Around, Stuff, Power Backlash, and never, cause I outrank you" he said with glee. Tsunade looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean, I am the Hokage." she said. Naruto laughed.

"When I killed Orochimaru, I merged with the Kyuubi to save him from eternity in the void. So I got all of his powers and knowledge, while he is now kind of like my conscious. He's not to bad once you get to know him...but back on topic, because I am now the new Kyuubi, you will adress me as Naruto-SAMA!!" he said proudly. Tsunade looked shocked at this information, but soon rolled her eyes at the boys antics.

"You have the power to whip out all of fire country, yet your still the same Naruto...you will sever seace to amaze me kid. Now, lets get over towards the stadium. All Konoha jounin are there training their teams." she said. Naruto hesitated a bit, but a certain fox convised him to grow a pair and go. When they got to the stadium, they found Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Sakura, and Shikamaru training their genin teams with Chouki, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Lee there to watch. They all stopped and bowed to Tsunade.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" Ino said.

"Well Ino, I just wanted to re-introduce everyone to an old friend." she said, pointing to Naruto. No one else recognized him though. Hinata was the first to voice her difficulty in recognizing the man.

"Who is he Hokage-sama...He looks like the Yodamaine..." she said. Tsunade and Naruto laughed.

"Well...I should hope I look a little like him, he was my dad after all..." Naruto said. At once everyone remembered that the Yodamaine had only one son...Naruto. This recognision got a mixed reaction from everyone. Hinata, Shino, Chouki, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba and Ino looked overjoyed to see their friend back. Sasuke and Sakura had kunai poised to attack. Naruto noticed.

"Well, this is certainly bitter-sweet" he said. Sakura looked to see everyone else looking happy to see him.

"How are you happy?! He's a Triple-S Class Criminal!!" she screeched. Everyone held looked at he odd. One genin on Shikamaru's team spoke up.

"Um...Shikamaru-sensai, who is this?" she asked. Shikamaru's eyes never left the blonde.

"This is one of the most troublesome ninja I know. This is the ninja I told you guys stories about one those missions...This is Namikazi Naruto." he said. The genin looked at the man with new found awe...well some of them. Sasuke's genin had a different question.

"Are you the one that beat Sasuke-sensai with borrowed demon power?" he asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke before laughing.

"Did your sensai tell you just how bad I wiped the floor with his ass even without the kyuubi's power?" he shot back. Sasuke growled. One small girl on Neji's team timmidly raised her hand.

"Why do you have tails?" she asked. Everyone looked immediately to see nine-tails flowing behind Naruto. He gave a foxy grin and rubbed his head.

"THAT...Is a really long story that I can only tell your sensais..." he said. Trying to avert the question, but Kiba would have none of that.

"Ok Naruto, all the sensais are here, spill it." he said defiantly. Naruto sighed.

"Well, you guys all knew I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me, Right?" everyone nodded so he continued. "Well i've been able to talk to it for a while and I found out that if I die, he would be sent to the void for eternity. Going to the void is not something you wish upon anybody, so I asked him if their was anything I could do. Well when we fought Orochimaru, he figured it out and said the only thing we could do would be if I were to fuse with him and take over his spot as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So I did, and all of his chakra became mine and I got these tails..." he said. Everyone was silent. Until Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and all six of the kunochi genin had the same thought.

"KAWIIIIII!!" they squealed as they all grabbed a tail and began to pet them, causing Naruto to space out with a happy grin on his face. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Who would've thought. The King of Demons taken down by petting his tail, I'll have to remember that." she said.

"Screw you baa-chan, you don't have a tail." replied the blonde demon. She laughed and left. The boys, except Sasuke, who was brooding, were laughing as their blonde friend. Kiba was on the floor laughing while Shino and Shikamaru chuckled. After a few minutes the Jounin sent their genin away and sat down with Naruto.

"So...whats with the swords, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Oh these? Well Kisame taught me how to use them..."

"WHAT!! KISAME AS IN ATAKSUKI KISAME!!" everyone screamed. Naruto rubbed his ears.

"Yea, me an Ataksuki are one good terms now. While They were all fighting me, I punched Madra and apparently lifted this mind control genjustu he had on all of the other members. They all turned on him. It was brutal. I made a mental note not to ever make Pein angry again. But once that was done, they all came to thank me. Kisame taught me how to use zambatous. Deidra gave me his clay palms. Sasori taught me puppetry, Konan taught me Oragami, Zetsu showed me about poisons, Hidan showed me all about his religion. Kakuzu gave me the bandages, Itatchi taught me some Katon jutsus, and Pein became my sensai for a while. Their all nice people once you get to know them." he said. Everyone one seemed a little suspicious but let it slide.

"Is that three tiped kunai what I think it is, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto pulled it out and twirled it before the jounin.

"My prized possesion. The Kunai for my dad's Hirashin. But I did update it. I've put permeant seals all over fire country. Allowing me to be almost anywhere instantly" he said with pride. He noticed the suspicious looks. "Don't believe me? Wait here." he said. He dropped the kunai and dissapeared in a yellow flash. A minute later, he re appeared with a bottle in his hands. He tossed the bottle to Chouji.

"Whats this?" shouji asked.

"That is the finest sake wave has to offer." Chouji's eyes widened as he and Kiba bowed to him.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY MASTER!!" they chanted. Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes and grabbed their husbands with Ino grabbing Chouji and taking his sake. Naruto coughed.

"coughWhipped cough"

"Shut it, tailey." Kiba snapped.

"Oh, Tailey...I'm cut deep..." Naruto laughed as he put his hands on his heart. Everyone rolled their eyes at the twos antics. Sakura had had enough of Naruto.

"So why are you here?" she barked. Naruto looked at her coldy.

"Well I got this letter saying they wanted me to be here as a judge for the chunnin exams..."

"When are you leaving?" she interupted.

"Well I don't know. After the exams I guess." he said. She sneered and went back to whispering to Sasuke. Other than that, Naruto caught up with all that his friends had done and was happy for them. Chouji insisted that all the guys stay at his house for a party in honor of Naruto's return. All the guys but Sasuke agreed and began to go to Chouji's house after saying goodbye to their wives. Ino would stay with Hinata. As they all left Ino and Hinata stopped Sakura.

"Ok Sakura, whats your problem. Your old team mate came back and your being a total jerk?" Ino said.

"He's a demon. Can't you guys see that. He almost killed Sasuke-Kun. He should be killed." she said. A crack was heard as Hinata slapped her...hard.

"Your selfish whore. Naruto did everything for you, he brought Sasuke back. Your just an Ungrateful slut." Hinata yelled before grabbing Ino and storming off, leaving a dazed Sakura behind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Naruto and the guys were sitting around Chouji's house talking and drinking sake.

"Well Naruto, I think your going to need to get to work. Your like twenty-six and your still single." Kiba said. Naruto laughed.

"Ha! I think I live a little two hectic of a life to settle down. Besides, who would like the king of demons?" he said.

"You know, I was talking to Garaa the other day. He said that Temari had developed quite a crush on you when you went to visit her. She'll be here at the exams..." Chouji said. All of the guys were completely wasted, and they didn't notice Naruto smile get wider.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay!! First Chapter Up...From now on...I'll focus on updating my other stories too...expect an update within a week on all of my stories...Review Please!!


	2. Flashback and Battles

The second Chapter of my amazing story...Yay...that was pretty cool...five minutes aafter the first chapter was out I had five reviews...yay!! Don't own Naruto of the Lincoln park song...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto slowly made his way down the council chamber hallway. They had summoned him to some meeting to discuss why he was here...this was going to be interesting. He hadn't been in the council chamber since the banishment...

FLASHBACK JUTSU!!

_Naruto limped his way down the long dirt road to Konoha with an Unconscious Uchiha on his back. He had carried the boy all the way back from the valley of the end. He limped his way near the guards who rushed out to him._

_"Uzamaki Naruto, returning from rescue mission. I need a medic." he coughed up blood. The chunnin nodded and one took Sasuke and dashed for the hospital. _

_"I need a medic too. He stuck two chidoris through my chest" Naruto said as he kneeled to save energy. The chunnin looked a little nervous._

_"Um...Uzamaki-san, I have orders that you can't see a medic until you see the council." the chunnin said as he pulled on his collar. _

_"WHAT!! I HAVE TWO HOLES IN MY CHEST, AND THAT DAMN COUCIL WON'T LET ME SEE A MEDIC?!" he roared. The chunnin backed away at the killing intent the boy was flaring._

_"Uzamaki-san, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down..."_

_"CALM DOWN?! YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! I HAVE TWO HOLES IN MY CHEST AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!" he roared. The chunnin took out a kunai._

_"Ok. Demon, I gave you a chance. Stand down." the chunnin said. Naruto just stared at him. Just then, a new wave of killer intent swept over the two. The unholy wrath of Tsunade._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE NEEDS A MEDIC!! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIM HERE??" she roared. The chunnin gulped and stepped back._

_"I...um...the council gave me a mission to take the Uzamaki boy strait to th-" he never got a chance to finish as Tsunade punched him in the face, knocking him out. She then grabbed Naruto and ran to the hospital. Naruto smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness. _

_Naruto woke up to hear mumblings around his bed._

_"That thing nearly killed the Uchiha, he should be executed immediately!"_

_"Naruto brought back the Uchiha from betraying us, he is a hero."_

_"He almost killed him!!"_

_"The Uchiha almost abandonded us!!"_

_"He wasn't in control. The cursed seal was! And we've already reached a disicion Tsunade" _

_"You can't do that?!"_

_"Baa-chan?" Naruto said weakly. Tsunade immediately stopped her argument with the council member and rushed to Naruto._

_"How ya feeling Naruto?"_

_"Weak, but fine...I'll be better soon. Is Sasuke ok?" he said. He heard the council member snort._

_"Like you care, you demon brat."_

_"Whaa? Whats going on Baa-chan?"_

_"Naruto!! I won't let them take you. Naruto my nee-chan, I won't let them take you" Tsunade said as she hugged the boy._

_"Wha? Take me where?" he asked. A elder council member spoke up._

_"Uzamaki Naruto, from this day forward, you are banished from Konoha as a shinobi. You will become a missing nin. You have until you are release to pack your things. If you are caught withing Konoha borders in three weeks on, you can be taken in by hunter nins." he said. Naruto looked a mix of sad, desperate, angry, and confused._

_"WHY?? WHAT DID I DO?" he yelled._

_"You nearly killed the Uchiha. You are a threat to the village. Now, I belive you need to think about where you are going to go next. Good Day, Mr, Uzamaki. Tsunade-sama, you are needed in the council chambers." Tsunade began to protest._

_"YOU HAVE TO RIGHT!!"_

_"We have every right Hokage-sama. This man is a traitor and will be treated as such." and with that, the man called a group on ANBU that dragged Tsunade out, leaving a crying Naruto._

_"Why??...why?" The boy cried for hours until it was late at night. The kyuubi had healed his wounds, so Naruto jumped out of bed. Out the window. And left Konoha with a tear in his eye._

_END THE FLASHBACK JUTSU!!_

He continued walking down the hall before stoping at the door. He sighed and walked in and found Tsunade and the council waiting for him. He went and took a seat. One of the elders stood.

"Greetings Mr. Namikazi. We would first like to again apologize for our actions and thank you for coming. Now, we would like to get to business. We invited you here as a guest judge at the chunnin exams. Your duties will be following different teams progress through the three stages, and acting as a proctor for the tournament. Do you accept?" the councilman asked. Naruto chuckled a little and stuck his feet on the desk.

" I accept the terms, but you use the words, 'my duties'. Need I remind you councilman that I am here on my own means. You have no control over me." he said. A civilian council member shot up in rage.

"Silence demon, you are here by our request!" she yelled. Naruto laughed.

"You will watch your tongue human. Listen close because I dislike repeating myself. The boy you banished fifteen years ago was not the Kyuubi. The kyuubi was trapped inside him. In my travels, Kyuubi-sama took me on as his successor. I am the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. So I would advise this council to remember that I am only an enemy if you make me one. I do not take kindly to threats. You WILL show me some respect." he said. The council gulped in fear and an elder fumbled threw the papers.

"Yes, well. That is all Kyuubi-sama. You may leave. Now the issue of where the Kazakage and his brother and sister will be staying..." the elder said. Naruto turned as he was leaving.

"They may stay with me, I am good friends with Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro." he said. The council elder looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, of course Kyuubi-sama. The Kazakage should be ariving tomorrow. I will send them to your house."

"No need, I will meet them at the gate." Naruto said. He then turned and shut the door. The council let out a breathe it did not know it had been holding. In the shadows, a man laughed a little, before backing away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto stood alone in a large clearing just outside of Konoha. The moon was his only light as he slowly reached into his pocket for a small sealing scroll. He opened it up and pulled out a small speaker. He set the speaker on the ground and put in a CD. He pressed play. The music slowly began and Naruto took a fighting stance. He went threw some seals and made one shadow clone. The clone appeared and began to take extremely fox-like features. Naruto growled and pulled his zambatous out. He slowly release his chakra and the clone did the same. Unknown to him, his releasing of chakra had alerted some of the ANBU guards, who happened to be his friends. One went to get Tsunade while the rest went to find out what happened. Naruto stared down his clone before yelling as the music blasted and charged. The sound of metal against metal boomed across the field. The two beat each other mercilessly as the music played.

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

Naruto growled as the clone kicked 'fox' back and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. The tree exploded from the impact. Naruto didn't say a word as he stood back up and attacked again. The five ANBU and the Hokage stood in awe at the power the boy displayed. Never had they even imagined this much chakra even human. One sparrow ANBU turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, what is that clone?" she asked with a little fear in her voice." Tsunade's eyes never left the battle.

"Hinata, I- I think thats the old Kyuubi..." she said.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

The clone jumped back as Naruto sent a small rasengan towards his stomach. It landed silently and began to go threw hand seals. Without a word, a huge fiery red dragon shot from its mouth and surged at Naruto. Naruto took 'ramen' and sliced the dragon in half, allowing it to fly past him and set trees aflame.

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

The clone sent his sword flying at Naruto and sliced at his arm. Naruto hissed in pain and jumped back. The spectators watched as it healed and Naruto jumped back in to fight.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Naruto and the clone nailed each other ina fierce Taijustu battle. No one could see their hands at the speed the two moved. Their swords were imbedded in the ground forgotten.

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

The clone and Naruto were still locked in a Taijutsu battle that was rapidly becoming more and more brutal. Naruto threw punch at the clones face but the clone blocked it and hit Naruto with a chakra enhanced punched. Naruto sailed back and flew threw over thirty trees before coming to a rest.

"NARUTO!!" the group yelled.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Just as the group was about to run to Naruto, an explosion of chakra hit. It was inhuman. The group were thrown back. As they got up, they saw Naruto on all fours with his head down. With a animalistic roar, he jumped at the clone. He began to form a rasengan, except he didn't stop. He just kept pumping it full of chakra. The rasengan grew and grew until Naruto had to hold it with both arms. The clone didn't move as Naruto threw it at him. The group watched the massive ball of pure chakra fly at the clone.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

The song ended, the rasengan hit the clone, and the world went white.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay!!another great chapter is up. Well, next time, i'll explain what the clone was, and we get to see the sand group...yay sand group...

-Taco out-


	3. Calm before the storm

Third chapter...how to go about writing it...Oh!! I know...don't own Naruto...

Yea...Omi...i hope you were satisfied with the flashback...i have a few more in mind...but just to make it clear, Naruto came back for other reasons than the village requested him, but you'll find out why later...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsunade groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She opened an eye only to shut it just as quickly as she was blinded by a light.

'where am I? All I remember is Naruto and his clone, that rasengan, and then everything went white...' she slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to re-adjust to the light. She leaned up and looked around to see a certain blonde shinobi leaning against a wall. He looked up to see her awake and smiled.

"Hey their baa-chan, I was wondering when you would get up." he said with a smirk.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, your the first one awake, but its been about thirteen hours..."

"THIRTEEN HOURS!! WE WERE FIVE HUNDRED FEET FROM THAT ATTACK!!" she yelled. Naruto laughed.

"Keep it down baa-chan, your scaring the other patients..."

"Was that the Kyuubi?"

"W-what?"

"Was that him?" she demanded. Naruto looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Yea...that was him. He's the only person that can put up a good fight against me..."

"WHAT IF HE GOT LOOSE??" she roared.

"He can't, like I said, were one now. He was just in a special demon kage bushin. I could have dispelled it at any time."

"Ok...How are you not hurt? You were the closest to the attack." Naruto laughed a little.

"Well, I try to make sure my own attacks can't hurt me..." she skowled at him.

"Smart Ass.."

"Love you too Baa-chan. Well, as fun as it is to bug you, I have some suna-nins to greet." he said. He then sand into the wall. Tsunade sighed.

'stupid brat, gonna make me have a heart attack...'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto stood silently at the front gates of Konoha. The two chunnin guards were scared shitless when he just popped up from the ground. They had tried to talk to him, but he was too deep in his own thoughts about a certain wind using kunochi. He looked nearly ecstatic as a group of seven people walked up over the horizon. The group came closer and stopped before Naruto. Naruto mentally laughed because he knew that they would not recognize him. The Kazagake spoke up.

"Excuse us, we need to enter..." he said. Naruto chuckled a little.

"I'm afraid thats impossible Garaa.." he was now held in a tomb of sand up to his head. Garaa stared at him.

"And why is that?" Naruto tried to keep his poker face on but he soon broke out into a smile.

"Because I can still kick your sandy ass just like I did at the chunnin exams when you went shukaka on me." Naruto said with a grin. The sand three froze. Temari dropped her fan and ran at the boy and hugged him.

"Naruto?? Is it really you?" she said as she began to cry into his chest. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Temari-chan, good to see you too." Garaa was slowly regaining his ability to think after meeting his first friend after so long.

"Uzamaki, it is good to see you again." he stated. Naruto released himself from Temari's hug and turned to Garaa.

"God damn it man, how many times will I have to tell you its Naruto. How ya been man?" Naruto said after shaking Garaa's hand.

"Good, good. Why are you here though?"

"Same old Garaa, right to the point. Well talk about that later, right now, yall are coming with me to my house. I have volunteered to open a temporary hotel. Lets go." Naruto said as he turned and grabbed Temari's hand and walked off. Garaa and Kankuro never noticed the two blonde's blushes as they, the genin, and the two women followed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto was standing at the front gate to the Namikazi estate with his mouth wide open. He was still holding Temari's hand and she had a similar reaction to Naruto. Garaa and the other sand nins came running. Kankuro yelled at Naruto between breaths.

"Naruto, what the hell man, we almost lost you and...wow" he stopped as he looked at the house. No strike that, masion. It was five stories tall and was on atleast a hundred acres of land. Naruto fumbled with the keys before walking towards the house. Once he opened the door he turned to everyone else.

"Ok, I get master bedroom cause its my house. You guys go and pick." he said. The genin yelled and ran off to find a room. The rest of the day was spent getting used to the house, enjoying the pool and eating. Later after dinner, the genin had all gone to bed and Naruto and the adults sat in the dining room.

"Ok, I know Temari, Garaa, and Kankuro. But I have yet to meet you two." he said, pointing at the two women. The one next to Kankuro spoke first.

"I'm Yuumi, Kankuro's fiance. I couldn't let him come here alone." she said. Naruto nodded and turned to the orange haired girl next to Garaa.

"I'm Kin, I'm Garaa's wife." Naruto froze. His eye twitched. His brain slowly stopped working and he spaced out. Temari began waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Naruto...Come in, Naruto...Snap out of it!" she said. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, I just had the weird dream, Garaa actually got married..." he said. Garaa gave him a stern look.

"I fail to see the humor in this Uzamaki." he said. Naruto laughed a little and leaned back.

"Ha, i'm just kidding. Congrats Garaa, you too Kankuro. Now, you said you wanted to talk to me." he said. Garaa nodded.

"Yes, We were curious as to why you returned, and do not give us the crap that you wanted to help Konoha." Naruto sighed and sank into his chair.

"We'll, I'm recruiting..."

"For what?"

"War. From what Zetsu tells us, Kabuto has taken up Orochimaru's position, but that's not the worst part. He and Danzo have this alliance going. Were fairly sure that their going to invade every ninja village while the kages are in konoha. And before you try and go home to protect your village, you can't."

"And why not?" Yuumi protested.

"Because if you wen't back, they would know that we knew about the plan. They'll attack before I can recruit anyone. Hundreds will die." Everyone was focusing gravly on the matter.

"What do you have in mind?" Garaa asked.

"Were making a new village in wave. With wave's thriving economy and Ataksuki as its first protectors, it will hold. Everyone will be safe. If you agree, try to recruit anyone you can." The sand nins thought for a while until Kankuro spoke.

"Is there no other way?" He asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No..." Garaa sighed.

"Ok. We'll help, but nothing happens to the girls of the genin." he said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I won't let it happen Garaa" he said. Garaa nodded and he and Kin went to bed. Kankuro and Yuumi soon followed. Temari and Naruto sat alone in the den. They both stood and started to walk away.

"You'll protect them, right Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"With my life, Temari-chan". She smiled sadly and did something he didn't expect. She kissed him on the cheek. He stood in shock and barely heard her whisper as she ran upstairs.

"I hope not"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The chunnin exams came quickly and genin from all of the shinobi villages sat in a waiting room for the chunnin exams. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Everyone stood glaring daggers at each other until Ibiki walked through the door.

"Alright maggots, sit down and shut up. This is the first part of the chunnin exams. You will take a written test. No cheating. Begin." Ibiki said as the genin all took their started. He then turned around to see Naruto shushin behind him. Ibiki smiled.

"Hey there brat, haven't seen you in a while." Naruto smiled and shook hands with Ibiki.

"Hey Ibiki, its been a while, your still doing the first part I see..." Naruto said Ibiki sighed.

"Yea, these brats will be the death of me yet. So why are you here?"

"Oh, i'm watching the exam..." Naruto said. Ibiki nodded and remembered their talk with him, Naruto, and Anko two days ago. The two then went back to watching the genin. When it got to the tenth question, Ibiki ran the usual stuff about not ever being able to re-enter and, as usual, half the genin backed out. Anko came in early as usual and lead the genin outside towards the forest of death. As they approched, Naruto heard stiring in his head.

**"Hey brat"**

"Kyuubi!! Your up, hows it goin?"

**"Fine, fine, but listen. I got a wierd feeling about this. Be careful and don't do anything serious. Their moving faster than expected" **Naruto nodded and slowly entered the forest behind the genin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Whats going to happen in the FOD?? Only I know...mwahahaha...ok, well i got this chapter up. Schools about to start so I may be a little slow in all chapters from now on...R&R...

-Taco out


End file.
